


Le bleu, le blanc et le rouge

by GirlRunningTheWorld



Category: 1789: Les Amants de la Bastille - Various Composers/Attia & Chouquet
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Multi, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Ronan has no chill wse, Slow Build, i nearly died writing it, most of vampire folklore is bullshit, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlRunningTheWorld/pseuds/GirlRunningTheWorld
Summary: Среди огня революции ярче всего горят людские сердца





	1. La haine change le sang en poison

**Author's Note:**

> Спустя два долгих месяца работы, кучи слез и переписанных предложений я наконец могу выложить то, что меня устроило.  
Обожаю этот фэндом всем сердечком, особенно моих дорогих детей: Ронана, Лазара, Оламп (в рус фэндоме ее зовут Олимпия и мне это не нравится), Камиля, Шарлотту, *смотрю на смазанную надпись на руке* д*нтона.  
Очень-очень нужны комментарии, я правда очень старался!

Шепот, переросший в крик отчаяния и решимости, зашелестел по стране еще задолго до судьбоносного 1789 года. Возможно, первые его звуки стали слышны еще когда король заставил сеньоров преклонить колено перед его троном. А когда улицы Парижа, а потом и всей Франции, окрасились алым, на который Карл и Екатерина смотрели задумчиво-брезгливо, шепот перерос в недовольный гул и едва не стоил Бурбонам их короны. Потом, спустя тридцать лет непонятной и бесплодной войны, терпение народа вновь истощилось, вот только ведомый знатью он так и не получил ничего для себя, лишь новые разорения. И снова войны. Бесконечные, изматывающие войны. Всё больше трупов, всё пустее казна. И пока шестеренки государственных умов крутились, чтобы найти способ выкрутиться, народ, склоненный под бременем налогов, растущих цен и приближающейся зимы, скалил стиснутые от боли зубы в сторону первых двух сословий.  
Буря становилась неизбежной. 

1788 год. Конец октября. 

Ветер пробирал до костей, иглами впивался в кожу, и даже плащ не спасал от ярости его ледяных порывов. Лазар запахнул полы и придержал треуголку, которая так и стремилась улететь вслед за потоками и затеряться среди бесконечных улочек предместий.  
Фонари не горели в таких отдаленных районах, но света луны, изредка перекрываемой быстро сменяющими друг друга рваными облаками, хватало чтобы рассмотреть кособокие дома в два этажа и грязные проходы между ними.  
Как и следовало ожидать, в такую ночь ни один здравомыслящий человек не вышел на улицу и, судя по наглухо закрытым ставням и дверям, и не собирался. Ему не стоило выбирать рабочий район, но кто знал, что поднимется такой вихрь, а завсегдатаи питейных заведений уже успеют скрыться за надежными стенами своих домов.  
С каждым поворотом в новый пустынный закуток уверенность в бесплодности и этой ночи крепла, но он продолжал поиски, не оставляя без внимания ни один звук, хоть как-то схожий с человеческой речью, ни одну тень, напоминающую силуэт позднего прохожего. Тщетно.  
Очередная узкая улочка закончилась тупиком, и раздраженное рычание вырвалось из горла, тут же унесенное резким порывом. Спокойно. Впереди еще несколько часов, в Париже много людей, и кто-нибудь обязательно не будет спать в эту ночь.  
Он не знал, сколько еще минут было потрачено впустую на метания между становящимися все более бедными домишками, но похоже сегодня провидение отнеслось к нему благосклонно: незаметный в темноте проход вывел его к чему-то вроде внутреннего дворика, образованного несколькими домами, стоящими вплотную друг к другу. Защищенный со всех сторон от ветра, в такой час он представлял собой почти что уютное место, с одиноким деревом по центру и лавочкой под ним, на которой в данный момент в непринужденной позе лежал человек. Издалека сложно было сказать наверняка, мужчина это или женщина, но логика подсказывала, что женщина едва ли спала бы столь беззаботно на открытом воздухе. С каждым шагом лунный свет открывал все больше деталей: общие очертания одежды сложились в рабочие штаны и куртку; ноги, свисающие с края лавки, одеты в поношенные башмаки; одна рука подложена под голову, другая закинута на мерно вздымающийся живот; на шее небрежно повязан яркий платок; короткие темные волосы обрамляют молодое плохо выбритое лицо. Особо яркий луч осветил черты, и внезапно лицо показалось очень знакомым, словно выхваченным когда-то в толпе и навсегда оставшимся в памяти.  
Лазар застыл в шаге от спящего юноши, стараясь вспомнить, где и когда они могли предположительно встретиться. В Париже ему нечасто приходилось контактировать с гражданскими лично, особенно с бедняками, а за пределы Парижа он выезжал редко вот уже лет пятьдесят, и то только по особым случаям. И последний такой раз был…  
Неосознанно протянутая рука не успела коснуться знакомо-незнакомого лица, резко перехваченная за запястье.  
\- Убери от меня свои руки! - молодой человек, явно раздраженный пробуждением, приподнялся на лавке с готовыми сорваться с языка ругательствами, но замер, безмолвный, стоило их взглядам встретиться. Узнавание, удивление, неверие, страх, ярость сменили друг друга в темных глазах за несколько секунд, которых хватило, чтобы достроить логическую цепочку.  
_"В июле. Я убил его отца."_  
Спешно вырвав руку из ставшей болезненной хватки, он отступил от разъяренного юноши, который вскочил следом с занесенным кулаком. Увернувшись с легкостью от удара, он не ожидал мгновенного толчка в корпус и потерял равновесие. Подножка, и спина приложилась об землю, а воздух вырвался из легких. Дезориентированный, он едва успел сделать рваный вдох, когда вес чужого тела прижал к земле, а чужие руки сомкнулись на шее.  
Он рефлекторно вцепился в запястья, пытаясь сбросить хватку, но перчатки заскользили по коже, не давая нужной опоры. Сдавленный хрип вырвался из горла, и сознание подернулось легкой пеленой, сквозь которую четко проступали только черты перекошенного от ненависти лица. Не нужны были слова, чтобы почувствовать ее, когда ладони сильнее сдавили трахею.  
_"Я выполнял свой долг" _  
Мысль вернула чувство реальности: вместо того чтобы пытаться разжать хватку, он выбросил вверх бедра, стараясь скинуть с себя тяжелое тело. Застигнутый врасплох сопротивлением, юноша действительно ослабил давление и едва не упал. Теперь выбить руки с горла оказалось просто, а еще один толчок повалил противника набок. Не теряя ни секунды, он сам занял позицию сверху и зафиксировал вырывающиеся руки.  
Юноша угрем завозился под ним, стремясь вновь завладеть инициативой, но быстро выбился из сил и теперь лишь злобно смотрел вверх, тяжело дыша.  
Туман в голове уже почти рассеялся, горло все еще пульсировало, треуголка давно слетела, плащ только чудом уцелел, и все это из-за какого-то мальчишки, слишком остро переживающего потерю отца.  
_"Возможно, стоило убить его еще тогда."_  
Но ни к чему думать о прошлом, когда нужно решать проблемы настоящего. Потому что слабость усиливалась с каждой секундой, которую он тратил на этого идиота, который, судя по решительному виду, собирался снова попробовать прикончить его.  
Простой и логичный выход напрашивался сам собой, но он все равно колебался. Даже если мальчишка в итоге умрет, он уже заслужил эту участь своей дерзкой выходкой, и это не считая событий в июле, и все же…  
\- Чего ждешь?! - дрожащий от гнева голос привлек рассеявшееся было внимание. - Давай, убей меня! Также как ты убил моего отца! - и прожигающий взгляд который невозможно игнорировать.  
_"Зачем все эти размышления, когда он_ сам _только что дал разрешение? _  
Ты знаешь, что это не так.  
_Это неважно. Лимит уже близко, и ты это знаешь. Чувствуешь. И когда ты перестанешь себя контролировать, жертв не избежать. Пускай пострадает он, зато никто больше. Это же твой принцип: обходится меньшей кровью, не правда ли?_  
В таком контексте это звучит иронично. Но ты прав."  
Что-то неуловимо изменилось, словно та пелена наконец сошла, и миру вернулась вся его четкость. Тело больше не сковывала слабость, лунный свет больше не казался тусклым, а живое тепло, исходящее от человека, чувствовалось куда сильнее.  
Похоже, юноша тоже заметил изменения, когда попытался в очередной раз вырваться, но не смог даже пошевелить руками. И стоило их взглядам вновь встретиться, как к ярости прибавилось замешательство, быстро переросшее в страх.  
\- _Глаза зверя…_\- еще минуту назад он не услышал бы этого шепота, но теперь даже ускорившееся дыхание было громким звуком в тишине ночных парижских предместий.  
\- Не советую дергаться. Ты уже доставил мне немало неприятностей, - голос хоть и вышел несколько хриплым, но прозвучал достаточно угрожающе, чтобы человек сделал ровно противоположное - начал активно извиваться, безуспешно пытаясь найти выход из положения, в которое загнал сам себя.  
\- Отпусти меня, монстр! - несмотря на явную панику, мальчишка все еще смотрел на него так, словно снова собирался вцепиться в глотку, только дай возможность. Но ее больше не будет.  
Довольно быстро ему надоела эта возня, и одним мощным рывком он приложил парня затылком об землю. Игнорируя болезненный стон, он прикинул варианты.  
_"Руку слишком легко вырвать, и придется закатывать рукав. А вот шея почти что открыта, не считая этого отвратительного платка."_  
Не тратя больше времени, он выбрал удобную точку и наклонился вперед, почти касаясь губами ключицы. Вспышка боли в деснах, и клыки проткнули кожу между шеей и плечом, добираясь до заполненных алым сосудов.  
Резкий вдох над ухом закончился вскриком когда клыки вонзились глубже, но он едва ли услышал его: после опасно долгого перерыва одного глотка было достаточно, чтобы приглушить все ощущения кроме терпкого металлического вкуса и жажды, больше не контролируемой сознанием.  
_Le sang est vie_  
Важнее еды, важнее воды, красная, алая, багряная, она дарует жизнь и возвращает силы.  
Спустя несколько десятков быстрых ударов сердца, эйфория, опьянившая после мучительно долгого ожидания, постепенно ослабла, и реальность стала мазками замещать ее: теплая кровь и прохлада ночи, ткань одежды и мягкая кожа, растерзанная клыками, неподвижность и лихорадочный пульс, тусклый свет луны и нелепый яркий платок, маячащий на периферии.  
Жажда уже не была такой острой, но все еще отказывалась отступать, подчиняя разум и требуя больше, и он, словно послушная хозяину собака, не выпускал своей добычи. Пока рано. Еще недостаточно.  
Очередная, хоть и слабая, попытка вырваться была той гранью что отделила жизнь от смерти. Отвлекшись, он заметил прерывистое дыхание и неровный пульс, а потом и затуманенный взгляд, едва ли способный сфокусироваться.  
_"Еще немного и он умрет. Это не то чего я хочу."_  
Ему не нужны были лишние жертвы, даже если они до этого пытались его убить. Париж огромен, и они вряд ли еще встретятся. Рели точно не понравится если мальчишка умрет.  
Он мог придумать сотню и одно оправдание чтобы оставить его в живых, и никак не находил достаточно веских причин от него избавиться. Это было…необычно.  
Решение, абсолютно взвешенное и никоим образом не спонтанное, было принято спустя долгих десять секунд размышлений.  
_"Я еще не раз пожалею об этом."_  
Но если это и произойдет, то намного позже, к примеру, на завтрашний день, когда юноша проснется в чужой кровати и после едва не доведет до нервного припадка его горничную.  
А пока что ему придется искать обратный путь, пробираясь через темные окраины с нелегкой ношей и ориентируясь только по свету луны и редким звездам.


	2. Chaque chatte est un prédateur, même petite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Не задавай вопросы, если не готов знать ответы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ого у нас появился намек на сюжет и оригинальные персонажки.  
Глава дописана!

Окружающая его тьма струилась легкими мягкими нитями, похожими на те, из которых делались дорогие ткани, так любимые богачами. Оплетая тело и сознание, они дарили ощущение странного спокойствия, тревожного, но в то же время притягательного - подобно водам обманчиво ленивых течений. Завлекшись их медленным потоком легко забыть о том, как водовороты утаскивают на дно за мгновения, а водоросли сковывают тело не хуже бечевы.  
Вот и он, словно беспечный пловец, не подозревающий об опасностях глубин, не обращал внимания на стягивающуюся в смертельное объятие темноту - пока нити не стали впиваться в кожу, перехватывая сосуды и дыхание, а каждый рывок только сильнее затягивал узлы невидимой сети.  
Паника не успела затопить сознание, когда, сгустившись до предела, тьма исчезла, уступив яркому свету.  
Сбитый с толку и ослепленный, он несколько мгновений не видел и не чувствовал ничего, кроме собственного сердцебиения. Вместе со зрением вернулось и ощущение скованности, но уже не такое болезненное, каким оно было во сне.  
В реальности освободиться оказалось намного проще: даже туго запутанные, белые простыни были куда податливее воображаемых нитей, хотя легкое головокружение и слабость делали движения медленнее.  
Только разобравшись с последним узлом, он заметил, насколько неправильно всё, что его окружало.  
_"Я все еще сплю?" _  
Он не мог просыпаться в постели, потому что Мадам пообещала вышвырнуть его, стоит ему показаться на пороге но при том без су в кармане. И _тем более_ он не мог просыпаться на белых простынях - даже обычные были роскошью у его хозяйки и никогда не доносились до него. К тому же, комната была далека от того чердака и по размерам, и по обстановке: окно, через которое проникали хрупкие осенние лучи, было больше, со створками и напротив двери, а не кровати; стул, на который была наброшена его куртка, стоял рядом с письменным столом, а не заменял собой оба, приютившись в одиночестве у стены; кроме того, для вещей имелся не источенный временем комод, а крепкий шкаф из темного дерева.  
Найдя около кровати свои поношенные башмаки и натянув куртку - спрятанная в углу печь уже остыла - он, стараясь удержаться на покачивающемся полу, обошел комнату, не преминув заглянуть в оказавшийся пустым шкаф и попробовать раскрыть окно, выходившее на голый сад с редкими всполохами поздних цветов. Дверь также была заперта, что являлось тревожным знаком. В последний раз дернув ручку, он упал обратно на кровать - слабость так и не отступила, а головокружение только усилилось от ходьбы.  
В итоге закономерный вопрос _"Где я?"_ остался без ответа - память не дала подсказок, а предположения некому было подтвердить.  
Второй закономерный вопрос _"Как я сюда попал?"_ имел те же изъяны, хотя здесь воспоминания могли дать проблеск, если ему удастся выстроить их по порядку.  
_"Даже если всё что я хочу сейчас это снова уснуть."_  
После угрозы Мадам он так и не смог раздобыть достаточно денег и на кров, и на еду, и выбрав второе обрек себя на ночь под звездами, луной и ветром. Укромный угол нашелся только ближе к заставе, и спустя несколько часов блужданий жесткая лавка была не хуже матраца. Устроившись кое-как и не обращая внимания на неудобства, он забылся сном, а потом…  
_Тот человек. Пульс под ладонями. Холодная земля. Боль. Темнота. _  
На мгновение сцены вспыхнули так ярко что он подскочил и огляделся, словно в пустой комнате мог вновь столкнуться с пронзительным взглядом нечеловеческих глаз. От резкого движения в глазах потемнело, а боль в затылке и шеи отвергла возможность кошмара.  
Поднятый вихрь полумыслей-полуэмоций едва успел набрать силу, когда скрип ключа в замочной скважине оборвал его. С замеревшим дыханием он сосредоточил все внимание на клочке железа на светлом дереве, представляя как высокая фигура в темном (_или это будет синий?_) камзоле вынимает ключ и нажимает обернутой в перчатку рукой на дверную ручку…  
На пороге стояли две женщины.  
\- Мамá, смотрите, он проснулся! Я же говорила что пора его проведать! - молодая девушка в голубом платье, белом чепце и белом фартуке почти вприпрыжку пересекла комнату и встала едва ли в полуметре от него, вперившись любопытными серыми глазами, - а как…  
\- Берзе! - и он, и девушка встрепенулись от властного голоса второй женщины - полноватой дамы в похожей одежде, дополненной бледно-розовой накидкой. - Потом будешь глазки строить, а сейчас принеси юноше воды и еды.  
\- Как скажите, мамá, - девушка присела в неглубоком реверансе, нарочито покорно наклонив голову, но, задержавшись в проходе, показала матери язык. Он подавил смешок, который, как и маленький жест бунтарства, остался незамеченным, поскольку женщина в это время передвинула стул поближе к кровати и чинно, словно хозяйка дома (_возможно, она и есть хозяйка?_), опустилась на него, расправив юбки.  
\- Как вы себя чувствуете? - спросила она с важным, но несколько обеспокоенным видом.  
\- Я, - он прочистил пересохшее горло, - я в порядке, мадам. Благодарю за заботу. А.., - _"вода бы точно не помешала"_, - где я?  
\- Предместье Сент-Онорé, в шести лье от Парижа, - _"Ого, да это почти противоположный конец города."_ \- Как ваше имя?  
\- Ронан. Ронан Мазурье. Как, эм, я сюда попал? - он точно был в районе Сен-Дени и едва ли мог добраться сам, особенно после того как… Рука потянулась к шее, но под пальцами оказалась только гладкая кожа, болезненно отозвавшаяся на прикосновение.  
_"Что? Но я же помню…" _  
_Вертикальные зрачки_  
_Острые клыки_  
_**Монстр**_  
\- ...и господин решил помочь вам, хотя я так и не поняла, почему для этого нужно было принести вас сюда, - женщина скривила губы, но ее неудовольствие меньше всего волновало его в этот момент.  
\- Помочь?  
\- Да, помочь. Вы слушали меня? Впрочем, неважно, непохоже, что вы все еще заинтересованы в моем ответе, - она кивком указала на него, подразумевая его сосредоточенность на поиске ран, которые загадочным образом исчезли.  
_"Или же их не было изначально, и мне все приснилось. Но боль… Даже если нет следов…_  
_Если бы еще не было так тяжело думать."_  
\- ...на синяк, но я бы сказала…  
_"Всё словно сквозь запотевшее стекло." _  
\- ...вечер с дамой или же кем-нибудь морали более низкой, - она снова поджала губы, но, заметив его отстраненный и усталый вид, оставила тему и устремила взгляд на дверь. - Да где же эта девчонка?  
Эти слова возымели волшебный эффект, и едва мадам закончила гневный вопрос, дверь отворилась, и девушка, ловко балансируя два подноса, пронесла их к письменному столу.  
\- Обед для месье! Или завтрак, поскольку вы только проснулись, - она составила на ровную поверхность графин с водой и стакан, а также две тарелки и приборы.  
\- Спасибо, - он сделал движение чтобы встать, но полный стакан был вручен ему прямо в руки, дополненный милейшей улыбкой.  
\- Прошу. Приятного аппетита, месье…?  
\- Ронан. А вы..? - на таком близком расстоянии стало заметно что девушка едва его возраста и скорее младше на несколько лет. _"И красивая."_  
\- Берзе Сезар.  
\- И мы уже уходим, дабы не досаждать _гостю_ во время трапезы, - мадам резко поднялась и бросила ему предупредительно-холодный взгляд, и разве что не вывела дочь за руку. Девушка только успела обернуться в проеме, чтобы сверкнуть обнадеживающей улыбкой, и дверь захлопнулась, вновь оставляя его в одиночестве.  


Он не планировал продолжать день тем, с чего начал, но тело приняло решение за него - стоило отставить тарелки и упасть обратно на кровать, как новая реальность, к которой он не успел толком привыкнуть, померкла, сменившись смутными образами.  
Впрочем, этот отдых оказался короче ночного.  
Тихие, осторожные шаги скользнули по кромке сознания, приоткрывая его для новых звуков: приглушенный звон, который не скрыли полностью даже умелые руки, шорох юбок по деревянному полу и едва слышное журчание незнакомой мелодии.  
Зрение подтвердило догадку - уже знакомая ему девушка убирала посуду.  
Приподнявшись на локтях, он, завороженный, наблюдал за методичными движениями, и очнулся только когда Берзе направилась к выходу.  
Тот небольшой диалог с мадам Сезар не ответил и на четверть его вопросов, а если девушка уйдет, да еще и снова запрет его, то остальные ответы он точно получит нескоро.  
\- Погодите! - черт, когда-нибудь он разучится наступать на те же грабли и не будет вскакивать так резко. А пока что здравствуй темные пятна перед глазами и головокружение.  
\- Ой, вы не спите. Кажется, вам все еще нездоровится, так что лягте-ка обратно, - по крайне мере цена была заплачена не зря - его услышали. Но девушка встала полубоком и едва ли задержится намного дольше, если он так и не начнет разговор. - Кстати, я принесла таз с водой, зеркало, бритву с кремом и полотенце. Можете умыться и привести себя в порядок когда вам станет лучше.  
\- Мне уже лучше, - _"Фух, зрение восстановилось. Что сделал вчера этот ублюдок, что я с трудом думаю и передвигаюсь?"_ \- Не уходите, мне нужно еще многое у вас спросить.  
\- Ну, вы же не можете умываться при мне. По большому счету мы и в комнате наедине находиться не можем.., - Берзе стыдливо опустила глаза, но раньше, чем ему стало неловко, вновь их подняла, и теперь в них не было ни капли смущения. - А, впрочем, плевать я хотела на этикет. Уверена, чистая вода и ответы занимают вас гораздо больше чем я.  
\- В смысле? Эм.., - _"Она права, конечно, но… Что за дурацкая формулировка?" _  
\- Хи-хи, какое у вас смешное выражение лица, - девушка качнулась с пяток на носки и чуть не уронила вилку, что несколько поубавило ей веселости. - Это просто шутка. Полчаса вам хватит? Потом я вернусь, обещаю.  
\- Да, вполне. И еще раз спасибо.  
\- Не за что, лучше поблагодарите моего господина за то, что он вас приютил, - с этими словами девушка покинула комнату.  


Он как раз закончил бритье и ощупывал непривычно гладкий подбородок, когда со стороны двери его окликнул звонкий голос:  
\- Я могу войти?  
\- Да! - впрочем, разрешение было чистой формальностью - следом за головой в белом чепце в проем просунулась и вся Берзе.  
\- А вы, похоже, младше чем я думала. Сколько вам, шестнадцать? - голос девушки хотя и был подернут издевкой, но сквозил чистым любопытством, что в итоге сгладило общий тон.  
\- Почти восемнадцать, вообще-то, - _"И я _точно _не выгляжу на шестнадцать."_ \- А вам, четырнадцать?  
\- Три месяца как пятнадцать, вообще-то, - ответила она в тон и прищурила глаза. - Я уже давно взрослая леди, имейте в виду. И раз так, не предложите ли мне присесть?  
\- Вы же сами сказали, что не против отбросить этикет, - он бы с радостью не тратил сил и времени на пустые расшаркивания, оставив простую вежливость. - Вот кровать, вот стул, выбирайте.  
\- Какой вы любезный, - Берзе сделала заход на реверанс и проплыла к стулу. - Итак… Ой, надо бы убрать приборы. Вы подождете меня еще?  
\- Да оставьте вы их, пусть лежат, - он, в свою очередь, опустился на кровать - надо наслаждаться мягкой постелью пока есть возможность. - Итак. Ваша мать сказала, что дом находится в предместье Сент-Онорé, - он выразительно посмотрел на девушку, на что та утвердительно кивнула. - Кому он принадлежит? Как зовут вашего господина?  
\- Ммм.., - судя по лицу Берзе, она ожидала этого вопроса, но все же колебалась с ответом. И, спустя почти томительно долгое ожидание, стало ясно, почему. - Я не могу вам сказать. Нет-нет, наш господин честный человек, и здесь нет никаких тайн! Просто… он попросил нас чтобы мы не говорили. Он не назвал причины, но у меня есть догадка.  
\- И какая же? - звучит не слишком-то обнадеживающе и довольно подозрительно. Зачем кому-то скрывать свою личность, если он не преступник?  
\- Ну-у… Знаете… Господин часто оказывает кому-то помощь, чаще животным, но и людям тоже, - затараторила девушка, - например, он жертвует деньги на приюты и больницы, и делает это инкогнито. Вот я и подумала, что вам он тоже решил не говорить потому что… потому что… не хочет чтобы вы знали.  
\- Он не разрешил вам говорить, потому что не хочет чтобы я знал? - для такого течения разговора он, пожалуй, еще недостаточно пришел в себя. Он потер виски и переносицу, пока девушка подбирала слова.  
\- Как бы это сказать… В том смысле, что, я думаю, он не хочет, чтобы вы считали себя ему обязанным, вот, - Берзе выжидающе уставилась на него.  
\- Хорошо, предположим. Хотелось бы мне встретиться с ним лично, - _"Все-таки что-то здесь нечисто."_ Не похоже, чтобы девушка его обманывала, скорее всего, она сама не знает, в чем дело.  
\- Сейчас это в любом случае невозможно - господин уехал обратно в Версаль и вряд ли вернется раньше чем через неделю, а то и две.  
_"Если собрать отрывки из разговора с мадам и Берзе, то выходит так: этот господин, кем бы он ни был, нашел меня на улице, принес к себе, чтобы что? ВЫходить? При этом отказывается сообщить мне свое имя, хотя его служанки обращаются со мной как с гостем, но не слишком-то учтиво, особенно мамаша. Ничего не понимаю. Надо узнать как можно больше."_  
\- Он дворянин, ведь так?  
\- Конечно, и из древнего рода. К тому же, господин - военный, и служит лично Его Величеству, - девушка тут же приободрилась, на что он скривился. На этом про господина хватит.  
\- Кстати, зачем вы меня заперли?  
\- Чтобы, если бы вы оказались слишком любопытным, не пошли гулять по поместью, или чего похуже, - в этом есть логика, особенно если их господин привык притаскивать домой оборванцев с улицы. - Вы же не сердитесь? Мы с мамá проверяли, спите ли вы, каждые полчаса.  
\- Нет. Не думаю, что я был в сознании больше десяти минут, так что ждать пришлось недолго. А, и еще хотел спросить: почему ваша мать так недружелюбно ко мне отнеслась? Я вас стеснил? - хотя не похоже чтобы эта комната кому-то до него принадлежала, да и припасы он не сильно истощил.  
\- Скорее всего, злилась она не на вас, а на господина за то что тот ее не предупредил, ничего не объяснил и сбежал, так что не берите в голову, - _"Я-то брать не буду, вот только отношение ее от этого не изменится."_ \- Она терпеть не может когда происходит что-то неожиданное и непривычное, до сих пор не может смириться с тем что господин полгода назад дал отставку камердинеру и нанял нового. Кстати, ваша комната раньше принадлежала ему, но наш нынешний, Тео, попросил комнату побольше, и теперь эта нежилая. Была, до вчерашнего дня, - ненадолго остановив поток речи, Берзе как-то странно на него посмотрела и опустила глаза. - Честно говоря, есть еще причина, но она глупая, и, надеюсь, что бессмысленная.  
И если это не игра "ну поспрашивайте меня, и я, возможно, вам расскажу", то он съест свой платок.  
\- Почему же?  
\- Потому что она никак не может быть правдой! - выкрикнула Берзе и тут же замолчала, испугавшись собственного голоса. - Простите. Я сейчас объясню. Моя семья уже много поколений служит г.. семье господина, девять, если быть точным. И у нас есть традиция, которая, сейчас, правда, почти не используется: старшая дочь, а это я, выходит замуж за того, кого выберет господин с одобрения родителей. Так вышла замуж моя мать, но у нее был особый случай, а до нее прапрабабушка. Вы никак не можете быть моим женихом, но я почти уверена, что мамá считает вас таковым, хотя и сама колеблется и потому злится сильнее, думая, что господин решил ни с того ни с сего, не советуясь ни с кем, выдать меня замуж за первого встречного. Смешно, не правда ли?  
Он слушал с открытым ртом, и смешно ему не было ни капли.  
_"Что за?.. Она серьезно?" _  
\- Но вы даже не знаете господина, так что это решительно невозможно. К тому же, кто сказал, что я хочу замуж? Ничуть. Вам надеяться не на что, - девушка вскинула носик, довольная своими словами.  
\- Да и мне не больно хочется.., - пробормотал он, уже жалея, что задавал вопросы.  
\- Тем более. Вас-то заставить никто не может, вы же не девушка. Так что мамá только зря бурчит, и нам не о чем беспокоиться, - тут Берзе задумалась. - Признаю, странно всё это… Но пока что мы позаботимся о вас, а там все выяснится, - Берзе лучисто улыбнулась, успокаивая разыгравшееся было воображение, в котором его уже тащат под венец с едва знакомой девчонкой. - Давайте я вам лучше покажу особняк! И сад! И познакомлю с папá, и братом, и другими слугами!  
\- Хорошо, а то я уже засиделся взаперти, - он несколько неуклюже подмигнул, на что девушка залилась румянцем. _"А она хорошенькая… Но ей всего пятнадцать, да и с такой мамашей под одной крышей сложно что-либо предпринять."_  
\- Идем!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бедный Ронан
> 
> Перевод названия главы "Каждая кошка - хищница, даже маленькая"

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод названия главы:  
"Ненависть превращает кровь в яд"
> 
> Предупреждаю сразу, что пишу я медленно и мучительно, но вторая глава уже в процессе :^)
> 
> Конфетка тому кто сможет назвать все исторические события из первого абзаца)


End file.
